Queen Ana II
"Stin Cepel will no longer be a kingdom only for humans." Queen Ana II was the 70th ruler of Stin Cepel. She ruled from 449 B.C. until her death at age 37 in 429 B.C. She is known as the first ruler of the Modern Era of Stin Cepel. Early Life Queen Ana II was the first and only daughter of King Victor IV and Queen Lenka. She grew up in a time when Stin Cepel was a human Kingdom, with a focus on morality and the worship of Bahamut. Her mother died in childbirth. After that point, the rule of the King was generally agreed to be one of the worst periods in Stin Cepel history. Scholars now believe that Queen Lenka was the true mind behind the King, and her death left a fool on the throne. Ana grew up like many other royals did. However, during her youth, her father was viewed as so ineffectual, weak, and uncaring that peasants would call for his death on the streets. Ascent to Queenship Ana was 17 when she became Queen. Her father, a complacent and somewhat overconfident man, rode out to fight against the armies of Woestijn in what is now known as the Shadow Wars. He underestimated their abilities and was slain on the field at the Battle of Alagir. Being the only child of the King, Ana was declared Queen. Unlike her father, she heeded her advisors, and proved to have good instincts for rule and war. However, the Stin Cepel army at that time was at its lowest point in years, and the armies of Woestijn would prove too much for them. Ana could only delay the inevitable. Jenova One night, Ana was awoken by a dark figure that appeared in her room. This figure was Jenova, the Lady of Shadows, who came with a proposition for the Queen. Jenova would defeat the armies of Woestijn and provide the royal family with two holy protectors. In exchange, Stin Cepel would open its borders to Drow refugees from the Underdark Wars, and Queen Ana would marry a Drow noble. Ana was taken aback. Even at the time, she knew that whatever she chose, it would change the course of history. She knew that they would never win on their own, so she accepted Jenova's offer. That night, Jenova and her agents infiltrated the enemy camp and slaughtered their leadership, and many of their soldiers. The armies of Woestijn returned home and Stin Cepel was saved. Aftermath Queen Ana announced to the Kingdom the changes that would be happening, as well as a renewed focus on good governance. "From this day forth, we will live in a new Stin Cepel. A Stin Cepel that welcomes all and cares for all. This is my promise to you, my people." The influx of Drow was met with some resistance at first. The more hardline elements of "old" thinking created a group called the Harbingers of Purity, who were dedicated to an only-human Stin Cepel. They proved to be difficult to deal with, and Ana spent most of the remainder of her life battling against them and their beliefs. However, in general, the people accepted the Drow, most likely because their bellies were full, as well as their pockets. Ana fixed the rocky relations with Dryadis and opened up new trade, as well as investing in Stin Cepel's farming abilities. She gave Alagir to a noble Drow family, the Andolians, and when they found platinum in the mountains, Ana used the levied taxes to improve infrastructure. Hearing of the acceptance of the Drow, a group of Dragonborn came from the Volcanus Wastes to treat with Queen Ana about possible resettlement. She agreed to allow them to join the Kingdom. She did not, however, create the D.A.S. - this would be done by her son, King Ivan I - instead preferring to allow the Dragonborn to intermix with the rest of the Kingdom. Marriage, Family, and Death Ana II married Tovyn Illium, the highest-ranking and most-respected male Drow noble among those who had fled the Underdark. At first, Ana felt uncomfortable with the arrangement. She feared the Drow may try to overtake the Kingdom, so she made it very clear to Tovyn that it was hers to rule. To her surprise, he had no issues with this. Eventually, she came to rely on Tovyn as a confidante and trusted advisor, and the two formed a powerful bond. Together, they had two sons and two daughters. Her son Ivan became the 71st Ruler of Stin Cepel, and while the idea of an inclusive Stin Cepel somewhat backslid under his rule, he is credited with the creation of the Dragonborn Autonomous Settlement, a testament to his mother's vision. Ana died at age 37 of an incurable disease, contracted during a visit to the platinum mines of the Planewalker Mountains. Her funeral is regarded as the largest and most well-attended of any royal funeral in history. The transcript of the obituary given by Prince Tovyn still hangs in Broumov Castle to this day. Place in History Queen Ana II is widely considered to be one of the top two most influential rulers in the history of Stin Cepel. (The other is King Victor I, the founder of the Kingdom). She ushered in an age of a diverse Stin Cepel, created much of the basis for governance as it is seen today, created peace with Dryadis, protected the Kingdom from Woestijn, and generally opened Stin Cepel to the world stage. Her relationship with Tovyn provided an example to the Kingdom of the potential of Drow-Human relationships. Through her life, she instilled and implemented many of the values which exist in Stin Cepel to this day - diversity, inclusion, and equality. There is a statue of Queen Ana II in the courtyard of Broumov Castle. The inscription reads: "Queen Ana II, Mother of the Modern Era." Category:Stin Cepel Category:Royal Category:Leader Category:Queen Category:History Category:Shadow Wars Category:Jenova Category:House Andolian Category:House Broum Category:Ana II